Staten Startin' Somethin'
by RyderBPD
Summary: Danny and Aiden finally release that pent-up sexual tension between them. M-rated one-shot.


**Author's Note: Much as I love Crossing Bridges, it's rather difficult to write such angst and pain on a regular basis. So here's a little break in the form of some Danny/Aiden smut.**

**I still do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters.**

**Staten Startin' Somethin'**

"_**Where are you?"**_

The eleven letters blast onto my phone like black paint flung against a blank canvas. The name attached to the message surprises me; Danny doesn't ever send the first text. Not since I got a little carried away and told him all the nasty things I'd do to his body if given the smallest chance.

I sit up on the bed, then slide open my phone and begin typing a response. The warm July air floats in through my open window, gracing my fingers with the kiss of summer.

"_Hey Mess, what's up? Nice to hear from you."_

"_**Just tell me, Aid—where are you?"**_

"_Home. Long damn week. Why? Something wrong?" _

"_**I'm coming over."**_

"_Wait, what? Is everything ok?" _

"_**Believe me, you're gonna be." **_

I feel a rush of blood to my clit as I realize what's going on. Tonight he and I are finally going to finish what we started four years ago on a dark street in front of my car. Finally I'm gonna get to spread my legs and shove him between my thighs as deep as I can. The very familiar thought is enough to make my nipples hard, and I almost forget to text him back. When I do return my attention to the keyboard, I write with a newfound sense of flirtatious cockiness:

"_You think so, huh? What if I've got another guy coming over tonight?"_

"_**If he exists, he's not gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight. So tell his ass to go home."**_

"_Well, when you put it that way. . . ." _

"_**See you in 20 minutes." **_

Jesus, he's a man on a mission tonight. My heart thumps rapidly in my chest as I look down at what I'm wearing. Grey boyshorts and my faded blue Mets t-shirt—not exactly worthy of sex that's been so long in the making. I get up from the black & white bedspread and walk over to the closet, where I immediately dive for my massive shoe collection. Out come the 4-inch black patent Stuart Weitzman heels—but what to pair them with? He seems like a red kinda guy, but I think purple looks much better on me when it comes to the lacy stuff.

So I pull open my lingerie drawer and extract my favorite see-through push-up bra. Its matching thong gets tossed on the bed and I begin to strip.

All of the summer's crazy energy has been channeled into perfecting my body with running, weights and Pilates. I check out my chiseled abs in the mirror and am more than satisfied with what I see. My ass is toned and curvy, and my arms could cut glass. Even my tits look good to me these days—something he never needed convincing of, evidenced by the way he used to stare in the lab.

My lingerie now hugging all the right places, I pull a short silk robe out of the closet and belt it around my waist. I slide my feet into the shiny heels and then slowly sway back down the hardwood-floored hall until I reach the kitchen. Pulling open the liquor cabinet, I down a shot of Stoli and then take a seat on the couch. The alcohol goes to my head quickly-and I'm hoping he's had a drink or two as well. Truth is I'm a little panicked. _What if I've been building this up too much and can't deliver? What if I freak out and forget what to do? Shit, what if I'm __horrible__? _

I'm so busy tryin' to visualize that I barely hear the knock at the front door. "Who is it?" I call. No need for anyone else to get an undeserved show. "S' me," he says in that sexy voice of his. But there's an edge to it tonight. That masculine tenor is ringed with lust, and I can feel my pussy soak my thong already. "It's open," I respond.

He practically crashes through the door, locking it behind him. I hear his Converse slap against the wood floor as he at first goes in the wrong direction towards my bedroom, then strides into the den. Danny takes one look at my crossed legs leading up to the shiny black silk and gets a hungry look on his face. He takes a step towards me, but before he can get his hands on my body I stand up and untie the robe, letting it fall to the floor.

I'm standing in front of the man I've wanted to fuck for so long in nothing but lingerie and heels. I feel incredibly sexy as his widening eyes drink in every inch of my tanned skin. He bites his lip, then raises his eyebrows and smiles at me with that smug grin he knows I love so much.

"Lookin' good there, _Brooklyn_," he teases.

"So whatcha gonna do about it, _Staten Island_?" I shoot back.

"C'mere and I'll show you."

_So that's how it's gonna be. _I cross the room, grab the back of his neck and pull him to my lips. He tastes like a little alcohol, but nothing to indicate that he's blitzed or anything. No, instead he fills my obliging mouth with a wet tongue that has hints of citrus around its edges. His hands immediately snake down my back and find my ass, squeezing tightly before his fingers first loop through the waistband of my thong and then roughly grip my hips.

After a long and breathless kiss, he pulls away and gives me a full once-over. . .slowly looking up and down my body like he's unsure about what to attack first. "Jesus, woman," he says, shaking his head and sighing. "I always knew you'd be hot when we finally did this, but damn. I could look at those tits all night."

I want to blush in response to his compliment, but tonight's not about praise. It's about raw, animal lust and I'm gonna get me some _now. _"Well, not me," I state, reaching out and stroking him hard through his shorts. "You got two seconds to take control before I throw you on that couch and ride you until you burst."

His face changes and I can tell I've hit the right nerve. "Ooh, tough girl, huh?" he says, grabbing my arms and pulling me into his chest. He leans over and whispers in my ear. "You think you're such hot shit, you and your big bad feminist act."

"So prove me wrong," I hiss back, moving my hands to the bottom of his t-shirt and yanking upwards before he can stop me. I toss the garment to the floor and we launch into another kiss. Although this time he's completely in the driver's seat. His right hand firmly grasps my face as our lips move on and around each other, while the left can't seem to leave my thong alone. He twists it between his fingers, producing a little yelp of pleasure as the fabric grazes my clit.

"Y'know, if you like my underwear so much, I think they make it in your size," I tease between kisses. "Well, I'd have to take it off to get a closer look," he responds. "Hands-on shoppin' and all." I spread my legs a little so that he can follow through, but get no response. He moves his mouth down my neck and laughs against my skin. "You really think I'm gonna make it that easy, Aiden? You gotta work for it if I'm gonna rip that shit off you."

"So what do I hafta do then?" I'm barely holding it together as it is with his wet mouth on my neck, and then he moves both of his hands to the front of my torso, swallowing both tits through my bra with those huge palms. I can't help it—he's gonna get the first point. "Ummmhhhh," I moan, letting my head tip back and almost falling out of my heels.

"You remember one of the first texts you sent me about what you wanted me to do to you?"

Right now I'm so turned on I can't remember my own middle name. "Refresh my memory," I say, digging my nails into his cut biceps and getting wetter by the second.

He pinches my nipples and lowers his voice to a commanding pitch: "It involves that big mirror in your room. . .and me standing behind you. . .and you doing whatever the fuck I tell you to do. . . ."

Next thing I know I'm being lifted into the air. He places his hands under my ass and I wrap my thighs around his waist. I take the angle and the opportunity to lean in and consume his neck with my mouth, then move up to nipping at his left ear. A husky voice slips out of my throat as I give in to the waves of desire flooding over me:

"You sure you can last this long teasing me, Danny? I'm so ready for your cock inside me. . .so tight and so wet. . .I've been wet for _years_ because of you. Come on—you know you wanna just throw me on my knees and slam into my pussy as hard as you can."

I can feel his dick get even harder through his pants, but I know he's not going to relinquish control that easily. We arrive in my room and he sets me down facing his pecs, then spins me around so I'm staring straight into the glass of my floor-to ceiling mirror. "Hey," I say to him as seductively as I can, still dizzy from his consuming lips.

"Hey sexy," he says, and squats down until he's touching the floor. He puts one hand on each of my smooth legs and begins to move upwards, slowly caressing my skin as he goes. He stops for a deep, wet kiss every now and then and I try to close my eyes in bliss-but am met with an order every time: "Keep 'em open, Aiden. C'mon, goddammit, you heard me." When he gets to my ass he squeezes roughly, spreading his fingers wide over the taut skin on either side of my thong.

I'm watching in the mirror as my chest begins to rise and fall more quickly, and the sight is a huge turn-on. As his hands slip around to my tight abs, he bends his head towards my back and presses his tongue to my skin. Hands and tongue move in unison up the respective sides of my body until they reach my bra. "Hot as this thing is, Detective Burn, I'm gonna have to confiscate it."

"Is that so, Detective Messer? Is it evidence in an ongoin' investigation?"

"Yeah," he says, sinking his nails into my ribs and eliciting a cry of pleasure. "I'm tryin' to figure out how I went this long without just fuckin' ravaging you."

He finishes speaking and returns to his work. I can feel him unhook my bra with his mouth, and just as the lavender lace falls away he reaches up and claims my breasts with his hands once more. Suddenly he's licked the length of my back all the way up to my neck again, and before I know it my whole body is on fire. He's rubbing and sucking so fast I feel like every nerve has been electrified and I am powerless to stop him. While one hand tortures my left nipple, the other takes my right hand (which had been threatening to snake around and grab his cock) and shoves it down the front of my thong. His voice comes rough and fast into my ear—confident and cocky, just the way I've always liked it:

"Get those fingers movin', Aiden. You're gonna watch yourself while both of us make you come. I wanna see your mouth screaming out my name while your thighs start to shake. Do yourself from the front while I punish your pussy from the back. Got it?" My hazel eyes blaze with lust as I nod, struggling for breath in the wake of his hot commands.

You'd think that the feel of my own fingers on my clit would be boring. After all, that's all I've had for more than a year now. But as it was the night he first touched me, the idea of him ordering me around is completely intoxicating. So as my fingers dip below the lace on top of my thong and move over the hard, wet clit between my legs, I purse my lips and moan. I work it in slow circles and wink at him in the mirror as my face begins to flush.

"Don't you stop for a second," he orders. "Look at how fuckin' sexy you are gettin' yourself off like that. I can't believe nobody's hit this in a year."

"Helps that I'm doin' it for you," I gasp. "I've never been this wet for anyone else."

He brings the middle and index fingers of his right hand to his mouth, then slowly sticks them between his lips until they're good and wet. As I continue to rub my clit I feel his soaked fingertips begin to trail down my back. He reaches the top of my thong and pauses for a second. "What the fuck are you waitin' for?" I demand, trying not to whine but failing miserably. "Say it," he insists. "Beg me."

I can feel the heat building in my core as I keep stroking myself faster. I bite my lip and think about how good anything he puts between my legs is gonna feel. "Please, Danny. . .please, baby, don't make me wait anymore. I need you inside me so goddamn bad. . .I promise your name's gonna sound so good coming out of my mouth. Just give it to me. . .fuck my pussy hard like you know you want to."

A wicked look fills his gorgeous eyes. "You asked for it," he says, suddenly pulling me up against his bare chest. . .ooh, scratch that, against his huge cock. He must've taken his shorts off while I was busy playing with myself. I reach a new level of sensitivity and begin breathing even harder. I'm bracing myself, trying to relax my pussy and get ready for his fingers. All at once, though, one hand yanks my thong down while the other bends my body in half. I touch the floor in surprise and am about to cry out in turned-on confusion when I feel the world split in two between my legs.

"Oh, FUCK!" I scream as he roughly shoves his big cock where it should've been four years ago. I can feel his energy fill my entire body, and he must be feeling it too, because he responds with his own moans: "Oh Jesus, Aiden. . .Jesus fuckin' Christ, you feel good. God damn, you're tight."

"I told you," I manage. "Now watch it back there. I don't wanna break an ankle or anything—otherwise we'll have to do all our fucking lying down for a while."

He pushes into me even further and I let out a lower moan-a more guttural sound that I hope indicates just how much I never want him to pull out of my pussy. "All right, you wanna move?" he asks. "Let's move."

Never losing our point of connection, he turns to his left. He playfully pushes me up against my bed and slaps my legs farther apart, cop-style. This does two things: one, the pressure is removed from my feet, but more importantly we're now angled so that we can both look to our right and into the mirror. The visual of me bent over my own bed-my nipples barely brushing against the comforter and my heels making my calves look cut as hell—with his thick, muscular legs surrounding me and those ripped arms placing his hands on my hips in preparation for some serious fucking gets us both going immediately.

I look at his face in the mirror with the wild eyes of a lust-crazed woman, then utter my first order of the night in a voice so dripping with sex I'd swear later it wasn't my own:

"Fuck me. _Now._"

"You're cute when you think you're in control," he says, grinning as he begins to thrust. God, his cock feels so good—every time he buries himself between my legs I cry out in ecstasy. And the sound of our bodies moving together is turning me on even more. I can hear the wetness of my pussy surrounding and lubing up his dick, and the slippery sensation is getting me that much closer to release. It feels like he's filling my whole being with that big, throbbing cock of his. . .I can't think about anything else besides this sexy and insolent man fucking my pussy like it's never been fucked before.

I start talking to him then, boring my eyes into his own through the mirror: "Oh, god, baby. . .oh, yeah. . .oh, Danny, that feels so good. . .mmmmhhh, don't stop. . . .Damn, you look so hot fucking me right now . . ." He rakes his fingernails across my back and I see him close his eyes in a moment of rapture. "No fair," I pant. "You made me keep my eyes open. . .uummmmh. . . ."

"Yeah. . .but tonight what I say goes, and there's nothin' you can do about it."

"Really." I arch an eyebrow at him mischievously. "We'll see about that."

On the next thrust I manage to both tip my hips even further towards the bed so he's penetrating deeper and start grinding back into his pelvis when he moves inside me. I top it off by clenching the walls of my pussy around his shaft and he drops his head to his chest, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth. "Fuck yeah," he moans. "Oh, shit. . . ."

He's breathing hard and starting to lose control, so I seize my opportunity. Snatching one of his hands from its position on my right hip, I shove his fingers in my mouth and start sucking and licking their tips. When his fingers are wet enough I place them on my clit and simply state, "Your turn."

I can see him smile and shake his head in the mirror, and just as he's about to argue I say, "I don't wanna hear it, Messer. Do it or I'll make you pull out."

My words have the exact effect I was hoping for. He scowls at me and asks, "Who the fuck are you, ordering me around? Get that ass up on the bed." He smacks my butt with his right hand, then shoves my legs forward so I'm kneeling on my bedspread.

Still inside me, he climbs up onto the mattress and then lays his hard chest across my back. He's in so deep and so tight that I can barely speak at this point. Bringing his mouth to my ear, he starts talking to me in the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

"You better hang on," he says. "That back there was just a warm-up. I'm gonna fuck you so fast and so hard you're not even gonna know what hit you. You're gonna scream for me tonight, Aiden. 'Cause you've been drivin' me fuckin' crazy for a long time now, and I'm gonna make you pay for it."

"I don't believe you," I snark back over my shoulder, playing the defiant part. "You really think you and your cocky ass can fuck me like I need to be fucked? You think you can get my pussy off after a year of getting nothing?"

"I got a lot to make up for," he says, matter-of-factly. "Those tits of yours bouncing around out in the field. . .the fact that you've slept on my couch some nights and I couldn't come fuck you like I wanted to. . . ." He starts moving into me again—this time faster than before, the sound of my moans getting louder. His body is completely surrounding mine as he keeps driving over and over and over again. I realize he's still talking as he slams his hard dick into my pussy: "Your wet sports bras. . . every single damn shirt you've ever worn to shove that fantastic rack in my face. . . ."

"I. . .ohhh. . .have. . .oooohhh. . .no idea what you're. . .oh dear God. . .talking about," I gasp. We keep moving together in unison, stealing glances in the mirror every now and then to appreciate him just fucking the shit out of me. As usual, our minds seem to be on the exact same page-because just as he snakes a hand around for my clit I reach back and stroke his balls. We're fucking so fast and so hard that sweat is beginning to build, so I turn my head to the side and attach my lips to his rock-hard bicep, sucking down some of the salt that's been kicked up by our dirty workout. He leans forward, grabs my hair and sinks his mouth into the erogenous zone on my neck, and the pulses of pleasure going through my body turn into throes of ecstasy.

I can feel his cock start to stiffen even more, and so I take that as my cue to start talking to him again: "Come on, baby," I purr. "God, Danny, I'm so wet for you. . .you know you wanna come inside me. Just let yourself burst into my tight pussy. You feel so good fucking me right now. . .just come for me. . .hit it and then finish wherever you want."

The heat in my pelvis is reachin' a fever pitch, and I let my mouth hang open as my pussy's walls suddenly start to shake. Soon the room echoes with my screams as his cock hits my g-spot one final time and I explode. I arch my back and gasp, and my arms almost give way as I'm rocked with the waves of a shattering orgasm.

A few thrusts later, Danny digs his fingers into my hips and lets out a cross between a grunt and a moan. Panting, he lets himself go between my legs, and the sensation of his hot cum flooding my pussy makes me scream in pleasure again. I feel my mind go blank as his hard body fuses with mine.

When my brain comes back to Earth again I realize that he's stopped thrusting and is simply resting on my back. He kisses my neck tenderly, grazing a hand over my nipples. My level of sensitivity is still through the roof and I shudder in response.

"Thank you," I mumble dreamily. He pulls out of me and lies on his back, brushing a finger against my still-wet pussy. "You're welcome," he grins.

Impishly, I reach out and lightly stroke his cock, covering my fingers with his cum. I take my hands and smear his spunk all over my chest—teasing my nipples with the sticky white stuff that's just erupted from his body. Unintentionally, touching them gets me wet again and I can feel my clit begin to swell. I look at his turned-on face and pose a simple question: "Wanna help?"

I get my wish as he says nothing but yanks a pillow out from underneath his head and lays completely flat on the mattress. He silently beckons me to him with a finger and I excitedly oblige.

I move up so my legs are on either side of his face. He reaches out and rubs my soft skin, smiling and shaking his head. "Some things never change," I utter in mock annoyance. "What're you laughin' at _now_?"

"I was just thinkin' about how many times I've wanted to get my hands on these," he responds, kissing my inner thighs. "Been hopin' I could make 'em shake a little."

"Well, I 'spose that's okay."

"Thanks for your permission, Aid. Now shut up."

"Isn't the person on top supposed to be in co-"

I never get to finish my sentence, because all at once his mouth is on my clit and the entire world between my legs is trembling. His hands never stop moving, going from my ass to my thighs to my tits and back again. Meanwhile my throbbing clit is being treated to an expertly delivered variety of sensations, his mouth manipulating it with everything from light flicks to deep, long sucking. I can't keep cries of pleasure from escaping my lips as I give the beautifully complex man beneath me complete control over my body. Just when I think it can't get any better he starts slipping that talented tongue of his into my pussy, licking my inner lips and then switching back to my clit once more.

I start teasing my nipples with my tongue and fingers, relishing the salty taste I get when I swallow some of the spunk that's still covering my chest. I hear myself begin to moan incoherently as my thighs start to shake, my clit quaking beneath his relentless tongue. After a long string of expletives and his name screamed countless times into the night I fall back against his bent legs, utterly spent.

Following a few minutes of post-orgasm bliss, I slip two fingers between my legs and use my soaked pussy to get my chest wet. "What're you doin' there, Brooklyn?" he jokes. "Well, by the looks of it, you're ready for Round Two. . .and I've never been one not to return a favor. We're not done yet."

"You're damn right about that," he says, but still looks excited as he slides his cock between my tits. I grind my body roughly against his dick, not even bothering to start slow. Roughly I grasp his shaft, literally trying to drain him as fast as I can. His eyes flutter shut and I can feel his cock start to jerk wildly. The thought that I'm completely in control of this smartass strong man is enough to send a jolt of power through my veins, and so I suddenly move down, resting my inner thighs on his quads—then take him into my mouth as far as I can.

He has no time to be surprised, so instead throws his head back on my pillows and moans. I give it to him as wet and sloppy as I can, drenching his dick and teasing it with my tongue. One of his hands digs into the sheets beside my head while the other grips the long threads of my hair as I keep sucking his tip. I only break away to run long licks everywhere else between his legs—over both sides of his shaft, across his balls, and finally right underneath his head again. From the top of the bed I at last hear him pant that he's close. As he begins to spill into my mouth I suddenly move away and bring my chest over his cock. . .his eyes fly open just in time to see himself unloading all over my breasts, exactly the way he's always wanted to.

I then crawl up his body and then lay myself on his broad chest. He reaches out to touch my cheek and I playfully kiss his fingers before letting my head rest in his cradling palm.

There's much to talk about, obviously, but for now it can wait. I slide myself off his pecs and curl into his arms, my head resting on his left shoulder. I tip my lips upward towards his ear and utter a faint whisper, my words thick with absolute satisfaction:

"That was fantastic. . .for a Yankees fan, anyway."

He reaches over and flicks my forehead, then instantly kisses the spot with the lips that I love to see smile.

"Get some sleep, smartass. I'll wake you up in a few hours and fuck you all over again."

A shit-eating grin spreads across my face before I frown in mock concern. "Only if I get to be on top this time."

He sighs exaggeratedly. "You fuckin' Mets fans. So goddamn demanding."

"Shut up, jackass," I retort sleepily.

My eyes close as I feel the warmth of Danny's skin heating my body. Both friends and lovers at last, we drift off to sleep in the moonlight.


End file.
